


A Welcome Visit

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-War. Kup visits Rung's empty practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stop writing Kup/Rung comfort fics.
> 
> Warning: Sap!

Rung was surprised at the knock. He had no appointments scheduled. 

"Come in," he said hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Froid. 

It probably wasn't the other psychologist. He now avoided his company. But on the oft-chance he had come to challenge one of Rung's opinions in person...

Rung steeled himself for the possibility.

But it wasn't Froid who stepped into his office.

"Kup."

The grey mech grinned,

"I was in the neighborhood."

Rung hurried out from around his desk to greet his friend.

"It's good to see you."

Kup jerked a thumb back at the empty waiting room.

"Slow cycle huh."

Rung pressed his lips together,

"You might say that." 

In fact it had been a slow week apart from another session with High Alert (Rung was still skeptical that was his real name).

"Wanna talk about it?" Kup asked.

"Isn't that my line?" Rung attempted to joke.

Kup was solemn. C'mon, tell me, it seemed to say. If he wasn't a soldier, he would have made a good analyst. Not that the Functionalists would have allowed such a thing. It didn't matter to them that Kup had an uncanny ability to read people and situations. 

And he would tell right away if Rung lied.

So he told the truth,

"I'm afraid my practice is suffering from negative opinion."

"Negative opinion?" Kup said, "Ain't you the best there is?"

"I wouldn't say that," Rung said modestly, "Froid and some of the others have been very vocal in their criticism of me."

"Froid?" Kup frowned, "Isn't he your pal?"

Rung ex-vented,

"Lately we've been having a few differences of opinion."

"Over what?" Kup asked.

"Personality adjustments," Rung said, “I'm of the opinion they should only be used as a last resort, when the patient is at risk of harming themselves or others. Anything less than that carries the risk of abuse. Froid doesn't seem to understand that. He sees the treatment as compassionate."

"Something fiddlin' with yer brain?" Kup grimaced, "That don't sound so compassionate ta me."

"The worst part is that a P.A. can be approved on the recommendation of a single psychologist," Rung went on, "Hopefully though that's about to change. I spoke with a senator named Shockwave. He was quite adamant about putting forward a bill that requires a P.A. to be approved by two psychologists."

"So you and Froid would hafta agree it was necessary?"

"Which doesn't seem likely," Rung said, "But if it was law, Froid would have no way of overriding me."

"Well that's all well and good, if it does get passed," Kup said, "But that doesn't do anythin' about him and his cronies slanderin' you."

His lips quirked in a troubling smile,

"I can pay him a visit if you like."

"No," Rung objected, "Absolutely not."

He wasn't one to advocate intimidation. Especially when Kup threatening Froid would do more harm than good. Froid had influential friends in the Senate, he could just as easily destroy Kup's reputation as he had Rung's. Rung didn't like thinking the worst of his former friend. But the damage already inflicted spoke for itself. 

"Promise me you won't.”

Kup ex-vented, 

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "But it ain't fair. You are a good person Rung. You don't deserve to be dragged through the mud."

"There's worse things in the world than a tarnished reputation," Rung said. 

"But that doesn't make it right," Kup said, "I don't like seein' you suffer."

"I'm fine," Rung tried to reassure him.

Kup didn't swallow that for a second,

"You don't have to pretend around me Doc... Rung."

The self-correction bought a sincere smile to Rung's lips,

"Calling me by my name. I'm impressed."

Kup smirked,

"It ain't so hard. Especially for that smile."

He cupped Rung's cheek fondly,

"How could anyone argue with this face huh?" 

Rung thought of Froid, their most recent argument. Their most recent series of arguments. It seemed so long ago that they had sat in Froid’s office as friends, Rung helping him work on his Classification System.

"You would be surprised,” he said sadly.

"Idiots, the lot o' 'em," Kup said, “You’ll beat ‘em somehow Rung, I know you will.”

He sounded so certain. Rung had always prided himself on being an optimistic person. But after all the slander, the arguments, the loss of friendship, it was harder to see the light at the other side. It was easier with Kup here, speaking those reassurances instead of Rung trying to persuade himself. 

He ducked his helm and rested it against Kup’s chestplate.

“Thank you Kup.”

Two strong arms wrapped around him and held him tight. 

“Yer welcome Rung.”

Rung listened to the thrum of Kup’s spark inside its casing. 

He wasn’t alone. Somehow that made anything possible.


End file.
